


Second chances

by xPearparker



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 10 years later type thing, Cranscott, F/F, F/M, Wedding, billy and jason are gay and in love, mainly cranscott, my first mutli chapter fic, sorry that it's garbage, they just don't know it yet, with some minor trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPearparker/pseuds/xPearparker
Summary: it's been 10 years since all of the rangers had been together at once. what will happen when old romances are staring to resurface?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since the rangers faced off against Rita. After high school they had all gone their separate ways, so they decided to pass down the mantle of the power rangers to another team.

They all tried their best to keep in touch, but it was a little difficult. Trini moved to Florida where her family lived, Billy moved to New York, where he got a job as an architect. Kimberly moved to Seattle to become a pediatric surgeon. While, Zack stayed in angel grove with his mom, and so did Jason.

It wasn't until one fateful vacation in the Bahamas that Trini and Kim were reunited. And now they we're getting married.

The soon-to-be brides had decided that they wanted to have their wedding back in angel grove, where it all started

Zack, Jason, Trini and Kimberly were all sitting at the mines like they'd used to do as teenagers. 

They're all sitting by the fire looking around nostalgically to all the fun they had here as teenagers.

"Billy's coming tomorrow." Kimberly looks at Jason, wanting to get a reaction out of him. 

She thinks back to when they were in high school and how they were all planning out their hypothetical weddings, and how it was weird that it wasn't hypothetical for her anymore.

"That's good" Zack states, even though it's an unspoken spoken statement.

The red ranger could feel the others staring at him, attempting to pierce into his feelings.

He looked up from where he was kicking around a rock. "Why are you all staring at me?" he asks even though he already knows.

"You know why we're all looking at you" Trini insists, because she and the other two want to know what Jason's thinking right now.

"Yeah, but..." He starts, trying to figure out how to safely finish the sentence. "What do you expect me to say" He asks back defensively, he decides it's be the safest route.

"Are you nervous?" Kimberly asks him.

Of course he was nervous who wouldn't be, but he was also ecstatically impatient.

"It feels like time is moving in slow motion" he replies, not directly to anyone, more like a complaint he wants to be fixed, but knows it can’t.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Trini asks.

"About ten years ago" it kind of makes him mad, that's it been a decade and he's still hung up over this boy.

"Ten years!" he gets a chorus of shocked voices and a sight full of surprised faces.

"But he's visited angel grove dozens of times since he left." Kimberly tries to figure out the logic. But the problem is there's no logic to love, or whatever it is he feels. 

"Yeah but lover boy here always seems to miraculously disappear every time Billy comes into town" Zack says sarcastically, but everyone who’s listening knows he’s dead serious.

They all look at him. And he freezes again.

"What?" He knows what, and he definitely knows he wrong for doing it, but every time he just couldn't help himself from hiding.

“You leave” Kimberly looks at him with a stern look. 

"You know he doesn't hate you right." Kim looks at him, and he nods even if he's not so sure she's true.

"I know" He lies. He's the one that told Billy to leave, he told him that there's nothing worth staying here for. Not even their relationship.

The all gave him a pressing look, telling him that he needed to give more than that lame explanation. 

“He got into Columbia and was so excited to go. I was dumb, I thought he might try to stay because of me" He thought he what he decided would to skip the sappy part and make it quick and painless; it didn’t. 

"What kind of cruel and unusual punishment would it be, if he stayed in this crap town because of me.." Jason exaggerates, ignoring the logical part of brain telling him he's being dramatic.

“Hey shut up, some of us actually like this town” Zack says glaring,

"Hey who knows, maybe it'll be you and Billy will be getting married next" Kimberly suggests, knowing that that statement just sent his brain insane.

Jason looks down flustered at the rock he was kicking. "Kim" He says giving her a look, that let's her know that she probably shouldn't go there, for his sake.

"He probably doesn't even remember my name. I bet he's rich and married to someone model" he huffs, angry at even the potential that Billy could be dating a model.

"Wow. I didn't know it was Jason-wallows-in-self-pity-day. I would've made brownies." Kimberly remarks back sarcastically, but her eyes tell a more serious story.

Trini laughs knowingly. "He's not dating anyone anyways." she spills. She's happy that she's able to share that good news, she wants her friends to be happy together.

"How do you know" Jason asks, a little too eagerly, and he leans backwards a little to look obsessive.

"Because I follow him on instagram" She explains. "But he did have a boyfriend a couple of years ago, they seemed pretty serious." 

Jason stiffens up a little, at the thought of that. What does serious entail? What happens if Billy got married to someone else? Would he go to the wedding ? Would he even get invited?

He’s pretty certain that if he went to Billy’s wedding, he’d probably interrupt their vows, and then feel like a complete idiot when they get married anyways. 

"Serious?" He asks, implying he wants clarification.

"Yeah they vacationed together and stuff, but Billy deleted all the pictures of him from his instagram" She says. "So I assume they broke up" she shrugs. 

The other three rangers laugh when they see their former leader try and hide the uncontrollable smile coming across his face. 

Maybe things could work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was full of anxiety. It was the first time in almost a decade where all five of them would be together again.

Kimberly insisted on teasing Jason about worrying about Billy.

Trini was just a ball of nerves about getting married in three days. And Zack was trying to see how much he could push her buttons in one day.

They were all hanging out in Trini and Kim's hotel room catching up, and prepping for the wedding.

Trini's phone buzzes and she smiles. "That was Billy. He's on his way up"

Jason's eyes go wide, and he looks up quickly. "Wait he's on his way now?" He asks. He’s frantic, he hasn’t seen Billy in years, and he’s not even sure if he’s ready to now. 

"Yes. Calm down it'll be fine" Kimberly says, rolling her eyes at his theatrics. 

Next thing they knew there was a knock on the door and all five of the power rangers were reunited again.

"Billy!" Trini exclaims when he enters the room, and he's already holding his arms out for a hug that she gratefully accepts.

Billy was almost the same as when they last saw him. He still had that contagious smile that could light up a room.

They all grin at the fact that he has on a blue jacket and shoes.

"The whole gang is here!" Zack yells out excitedly and gives Billy a high five.

"Hey guys" he smiles. "Congrats on the engagement he says grinning at Kim.

"Hey Jason" He gives a charismatic smile, looking up at the former red ranger.

"Hi Billy. Welcome back" He utters out, with a fond look.

"So Billy" Kimberly starts, and she moves over so Billy will have somewhere to sit on one of the double beds.

"What have you been up to in NYC" she asks.

"Well I'm an engineer now." He answers. "Oh and I live in a really cool apartment. I'm on the top floor and I have a glass balcony" He explains, the excitement practically radiating off of him.  
"Dude, that's awesome" Zack exclaims, energetic as ever.

Trini and Kimberly look at Jason expectantly for a response to Billy.

"Wow, that's really cool Billy" He says awkwardly, and Kim rolls her eyes at him.

"So, um Billy, how's your social life up there?" she inquires. "Lot's of new friendships..? Relationships?" She adds that last part with a wink in the red ranger's direction.

"Um yeah I-i've got some new friends up there.“He stutters out, trying to figure out what that wink from kimberly to Jason meant.

When they first met he'd always thought that it was going to be red and pink who'd be the ones coupled up, and if you told him Kim and Trini were about to be getting married, he would've been more than shocked.

He realizes that they're all still silent and looking in his direction, and that he should answer the last part of the question.

"I dated some people, but it didn't really work out so now I'm pretty single." He shrugs.

Jason just sighs.

"Oh! Also I got a dog" He exclaims, clearly excited. "Her name is Lola and she's a puppy.”

"No way!" Trini squeals.

"I'm definitely coming to visit you soon" zack laughs. 

"You should Zack. I have a whole spare room now. So you don't have to sleep on the couch like before." He smiles, with the big grin that always makes Jason’s heart skip a beat.

"Before?" Jason asks, trying his best to hide his unnecessary jealousy. He was just curious as to when Zack visited Billy, and why he didn't know about it.

"Oh yeah. Zack visited me a couple times when I first moved to New York, so I wouldn't be homesick" Billy explains. 

"Oh" was all the former red ranger replies back. He felt immature for being a little jealous about it.

"Whoa you guys it's almost 2 am" Kim says looking down at her phone. This is going just the way she planned it.

"Holy shit it is" Trini adds. She knows what Kimberly is up to, she did this all the time in highschool. 

Kimberly makes and Trini laughs knowingly, at what her fiancé is doing. 

"Hey you know what you guys?" she whispers, like it's some sort of secret. "we should all have a sleepover like old times." She suggests.

"A sleepover?" Zack mocks “Like we're teenagers all over again."

"Come on it'll be fun" She whines back.

"Look we have double beds." She pointed out. "Me and Trini on this one, two of you on that one, and one on that couch" She points out, and they all come to the realization that she undoubtedly planned this. 

They all look around the room and consider it, before silently agreeing.

"Great" She jumps up.

"This is some serious Deja Vu" Zack said looking around the room.

"All of us together. It does bring back some memories" Jason chuckles. And he wants to so badly reach out and lace his and Billy's fingers together.

"Pink and yellow still can't keep their hands off of each other" Zack chuckles. "All we need is blue and red making out in the corner and it'll be just like highschool all over again" He jokes.

The room falls silent at that last comment and Billy and Jason both look to see the other's reaction. Which results in some very awkward eye contact.

Trini finally speaks up. "So what did we usually do at these sleepovers in high school?" She asks.

They all try to think back to then.

"Truth or dare is what I remember" Billy answers

"Yes! Let's play that" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Aren't we a little too grown up for truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"You're never too old for truth or dare" Zack responded back.

"Okay, but google some truth or dare questions. Because I'm not as creative as I was as a teenager." Trini said, grabbing a cup and pouring soda in it.

"Really, Trini soda?" Kim asked mischievously.

"Um what's wrong with soda?" She asked confused.

"Oh I get it. We need something stronger." Zack said catching the hint.

Kimberly pulled out a bottle and five shot glasses. "Everyone take a shot this will be more fun tipsy." 

They all followed her command and got on with the game.

They all bonded like they were teens again, asking intrusive questions, and daring each other to do the weirdest crap, just like teenagers.

Slightly tipsy turned to terribly drunk for most of them, and answers and responses became less guarded. and more of the truth started to come out.

"Alright truth or dare Jason" Trini asked. On what might have been the fiftieth round of that game.

"Truth" he replied quickly.

"Alright this question is really deep" Trini said reading off her phone.

"It says. 'What decision would you change in your life if you could pick one" She read loudly.

"What kind of question is that" Jason protested.

"Come on, Jace you gotta answer it" Billy yelled.

"Alright fine" Jason said. "I don't know this is weird question"

They all stared at him in disappointment.

"Alright, I guess it's probably letting Billy slip away" He admitted. "I was so in love with you when we broke up, and fuck I still am" He answered looking in Billy direction 

They all seemed to be knocked to their senses at this. 

Billy’s heart stopped, and he seemed to forget how to breathe. "What?" Billy blinked, incredulously staring right at Jason, waiting for an answer.

"I-i don't know why I said that" He panicked. "Look you guys i gotta go" He said standing up, grabbing his stuff, and running out of that hotel room as fast as he could. Ignoring the calls and protests from his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly left a voicemail on her phone for the hundredth time, and then furiously hung up.

"Where the hell is he!" She exclaimed, throwing her phone on the bed.

"Calm down, K. He's probably just got a hangover and is running late." Zack says, in an attempt to soothe the bride's nerves.

"Yeah, but the wedding is in four hours and we haven't heard from him" she sighs.

"He's probably just still embarrassed about last night" Trini added, bluntly as ever.

Kimberly glared at her. 

"Oh come, on. He basically just confessed his undying love for Billy, wouldn't you be embarrassed." Trini countered back, looking down at her phone.

Kimberly thought for a while. "Yeah, but we were all drunk" she reasoned.

"Drunk words, are sober thoughts" Trini said, looking up at Kim.

"Wait" Kimberly froze, and moved to sit closer to Zack and Trini. "You think they still have feelings for each other?" she asked in a whisper even though there was no one else around.

They both nodded.

"Ooh Billy and Jason are totally gonna get back together!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Billy asked from the door frame and all three ex rangers jumped out of fear.

"Uh, hey Billy, how much of that did you hear" Zack asked.

He paused for a second to think. "I heard you say me and Jason have feelings for each other. And that we're getting back together." He replied. "Are we?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's up to you guys" Zack, replies.

"I should talk to Jason shouldn't I?" Billy asks, waiting for a confirmation to what he already knows.

"Yeah" they all answer in unison. 

Billy chuckles nervously.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Billy proposes, and at first it's hard for them to hide their surprise, but they suppress it quickly.

"Okay, good idea" Kimberly eases a little bit, maybe Billy could make him come to his senses. And the wedding could go smoothly.

"Do you remember where he lives?" Zack asks.

"Of course" Billy replies like an Instinct, because it's Jason's house, but then he realizes it's been ten years, and that's when he knows the feelings are definitely still there.

When he arrives he rings the doorbell, and he waits two full minutes, checks to make sure he's got the right address, and rings again.

"Coming!" He hears from inside the house.

Jason opens the door. "Kim I'm so sorry- my phone was dead and-" he freezes when he sees that it's Billy who is at his door.

He looks up into the almost black eyes of the other boy. "Oh, hey" he says, nervously, giving a half smile.

"Hey" Billy says, and waits for a response or an invitation inside.

"Can we talk?" they both ask at the same time, and laugh at each others synchronization.

They both walk and sit at the small kitchen table, Jason offers Billy a soda, but he politely declines it, and they both kind of stare at each other for a while.

Jason breaks the stare first, and looks down at his hands in his lap. "So, what I said last night" he starts, his heart is beating faster than he thinks is possible, and the room feels like it's getting hotter.

 

Billy looks patiently, before realizing that he's expected to say something next. 

 

“Did you mean that?" he asks.

"I'm not sure-" he tries to lie. His first instinct is to say yes, but he doesn't want to freak Billy out too much. "Actually, yeah. I did mean it" he adds with slight uncertainty.

"Oh" Billy says awkwardly, and he wants to find something to say so that it's not just awkward silence, but his brain is way too jumbled up.

"Oh? Like in a good way or a bad way?" Jason asked rocking back and forth, letting his heel fall down and raise back up again with every breath.

"In a good way" Billy says but he's not sure if he means it, it definitely wasn't meant in a bad way, but he's not necessarily sure it was good either.

"But i'm confused" he says looking down, eyebrows furrowed, and his lips in a confused frown. “Only because you broke up with me.

"Look-" Jason's saying before Billy's phone phone starts ringing, and Trini's contact picture is lighting up the screen.

They both turn their heads in the same direction. "It's Trini" Billy says picking up and answering it.

"Are you with Jason?" her panicked voice asks, Billy's eyes flicker to Jason at the sound of his name, and he sees the red ranger look away shyly.

"Mhmm" He nods even though she can't hear him.

"Hurry up and get here before Kim flips out" she tells, looking at her fiance panicking about the wedding rehearsal.

"Alright" he says. And they both head towards Billy's car, his blue car of course.

"I see you're still sticking with blue" Jason says, trying to break the silence once they're both in the car.

"Yeah. It's just a habit to chose blue" he says, but leaves out the part where a little after the breakup, he always picked red because it reminded him of Jason.

The car ride is awkward and full of silences, that are begging to be broken, and the constant stream of love songs playing on the radio isn’t helping either.

Finally, they’re driving into the parking lot, and entering the building where the rest of their group is.

Zack nudges Jason. "What took you so long?" he asks. "Did you and Bill...reconcile?" he adds with a suggestive wink.

Jason gives him a look letting him know to stop while he can, but he can't help but smile at the thought of being that close with Billy again. 

"Alright" Kim claps her hands together enthusiastically. "Now that we're all here. Let's go over how this wedding is gonna go without a hitch"

"We're all wearing our ranger colors right" she asks.

The rest of them nod.

"We'd better be, it was terrible trying to find a tux in red" Jason says.

"Well we've got a wedding to get ready for then"


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later Trini and Kimberly are have officially walked down the aisle, and are officially married.

Jason stares longingly at the newlyweds slow dancing in their gowns. He couldn't help but think how bad he wanted what they had.

His brain starts to drift off to what it would've been like if he'd never called it off with Billy and if they were the ones getting married.

He imagines their wedding would be pretty big, and Mrs. Cranston would be crying and giving a big speech. He'd make Zack his best man, and the whole thing would be red and blue, or maybe purple.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Zack standing behind him.

"Go talk to him dude" Zack says, and Jason realizes that he wasn’t just daydreaming, he was staring straight at his ex.

Zack can't just let them sit down and act like they don't still have feelings for each other, not after he's seen them fall in love, and be sickeningly happy.

Jason sighs. He knows that he should just get up and go try to talk or make amends, but truthfully he's just scared. 

He's watching Billy catch up with an old classmate, and he's just so scared thinking what if he's already lost his chance with him.

"I'm scared Zack" he admits. Usually he wouldn’t admit something like this, but it only takes one person to make him feel this vulnerable. 

"What happened to you being our fearless leader, red?" Zack jokes back, laughing at how Jason was never actually the fearless one, that title definitely belonged to Kim. 

Jason laughs. But he thinks of how they fought armies of aliens and he still wasn't as scared as he was now.

"But seriously" Zack says. "Don't let him slip away again" Zack pats him on the back encouragingly like they used to do before a big fight.

Jason watches as Zack walks away, and starts to dance with Trini, he smiles and looks towards Billy who's making light conversation with Kimberly's cousin.

He gets up and walks towards Billy, regretting every step as soon as he takes it. He panics trying to see if he can play this off as walking to the bathroom, but the bathroom is in the opposite direction, and he knows he'll look stupid turning around abruptly.

"Hey Billy?" Jason takes a deep breath and relaxes a little when he sees Billy instantly smile at his presence.

"Yeah?" Billy looks at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

Jason can't help but blush. "Do you wanna go outside, walk the trail and just talk for a minute?"

Billy nods and gets up. "Sure" he says.

They step outside and instantly get hit by harshness of the night, where there's no sun to warm them.

The moon is full, and the constellations are forming patterns so beautiful, that Billy can't help but to compare them to Jason's eyes.

They both start down the trail path, full of pink and yellow hearts, courtesy of Zack.

"I'm really happy for them" Billy looks up at the moon and reminisces about how the two of them used to stargaze.

It's awkward for them, being this close but not doing anything about it. Both of them feel compelled to reach out and touch the other.

Jason nods in agreement to Billy's statement. He shivers a little bit at the chill feeling in the air, and regrets leaving his jacket inside.

"You okay?" Billy asks, in concerned tone. He can see his breath as he speaks, and wonders the science behind that.

"Yeah, just cold" Jason replies. He holds back a cough, fearful that if he breaks the silence, he'll cause a disaster.

"Oh here wear my my jacket" Billy's offers, like a reflex, he's even surprised at the quickness of it. 

He starts to take off his jacket, ignoring the small protests from the other boy.

"Oh no. Billy I can't, you'll be cold." Jason refuses. He's doing it only to be polite, he's already warmer at the thought of wearing something of Billy's again, and not to mention he's freezing.

"I live in New York I'm used to it." Billy reasons back, and he's already putting the jacket around him, ignoring the flutter in his heart when his fingers accidentally brush past jason's cheekbone.

"Okay thanks." Billy smiles a little bit seeing Jason in something blue of his again.

Billy thinks back to when Jason used to steal anything he had that was blue, because it had the 'Billy essence'. 

"You used to steal my clothes all the time" Billy stated, smiling at the memory.

 

“I did not” Jason retorts, and he can’t help but giggle. 

“You definitely did” Billy replies back. “And your excuse was that they ‘smelled like me’ “ He mocks.

 

"They did though!" Jason exclaims, remembering how nice it felt to wear them.

"You looked good in blue though" Billy says nonchalantly. He knows that he probably shouldn't be flirting with Jason now and here of all places, but it's hard to resist.

Jason just blushes and smiles in response. And Billy prides himself on how easily he can get the red ranger flustered.

But then they both snap back into the real world, which is reminding them that they're not together anymore, and teases them with the possibility of that being reversed.

"Actually Jason can I ask you a question" Billy's shaking a little with anxiety because he knows there's no more casual flirting once they start talking about the serious stuff.

"Yeah?" Jason puts his hands in his pocket and looks directly at Billy.

"When we were playing truth or dare, you said you never stopped loving me. "He starts, and he can tell that he's embarrassed Jason with this statement. "I was confused because you broke up with me"

"I know" He sighs and looks down. "But it was senior year and I could tell we were already going on different life paths" 

"Different.. life paths?" Billy asks, he's visibly confused. He's not like Jason, he doesn't spend all of his time worrying about the future, he's just trying to solve the puzzle of the present.

"You were ready to leave angel grove and I wasn't" He explains. "I just regret not reuniting sooner." Jason sighs, knowing that he can’t blame hiding from Billy on being young and dumb anymore.

Billy breathes in the cold air, and watches it as he breathes it out against. 

"Oh" He says. He remembers all the time he went back to his hometown, his motive was visiting his mom, but he hoped he'd cross paths with Jason at least once.

"I've been to Angel grove so many times. You were never there, so I thought you didn't want to see me" He admits sadly, remembering how he’d specifically take the route that passed by his house to see if there was any chance of the two connecting again.

"I was dumb and scared. I thought you'd hate me when you see I'm still living in the same house, and I've got my mediocre job."

"I wouldn't hate you, ever" Billy quickly replies.

"I know, but I was embarrassed and scared" He admits.

"I should've left like the rest of you guys" They both make eye contact. "I should've went off to be a doctor or an architect or a teacher like Trini" 

"But instead I'm just here, at least Zack has a fucking reason to stay here" He grumbles, clearly frustrated at himself for making the decisions he did. 

Billy looks up concerned at Jason's use of language. He didn't think the boy was pathetic, or even unsuccessful, he was just knew Jason thought that of himself, which made him always unhappy.

"I think you're amazing" Billy says, it comes out as a breathy whisper be Jason still hears it.

"What?"

"I still think you're amazing just like I did in high school." Billy repeats. "Nothing can change that" He says, his brown eyes looking all around the other's face, taking in his features. “And there was nothing wrong with staying here in your hometown.” He adds.

They both stare into each others eyes, and then down at the other’s lips in synchronization, and they both know what they want.

They're both leaning in slowly, both of their heads tilted slightly so that their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. It all just feels right to them, it's like a muscle memory that they'll never forget.

Their lips brush up against each other's and Billy reaches out for a place his hand on Jason's cheek, but before their lips can collide the red ranger is pulling away abruptly.

Billy looks up, frozen and terrified. He thought that they were both thinking the same thing, and he curses himself for reading the mood wrong.

"I wanted to kiss you Billy, I really did, it took all the strength in me to pull away" His blue eyes are slightly watering from fear and the moon light is reflecting off to them in a cheesy rom com kind of way.

Billy's can hear his heartbeat in his head, and he doesn't like it. "Why did you pull away? Did I do something wrong?" He asks hesitant of the answer.

"No-no no!" Jason's yelling makes Billy jump a little. He can't tell what emotions he's trying to convey. "I'm sorry- I just. If we kiss what does that mean?" He sighs, and a part of him just wishes he wasn’t so obsessed with the future, and that he could just let himself be indulgent for once.

Billy thinks for a while. "I'm not sure, it could mean we're gonna get back together or-" He starts. 

"Exactly" Jason exclaims. And he sees Billy's confused look. "sorry for interrupting you, but we live hundreds of miles apart we can't just get back together" When Jason looks towards the sea of brown that’s Billy’s eyes, he sees understanding but also disappointment.

“Oh” Billy, sighs defeated, but then changes instantly looks back up with a change of expression, his brown eyes are bright full of excitement.

"Come back to New York with me" He propositions, with such a lovestruck smile, it’s almost impossible to say no to.

Jason's eyes flicker up in a millisecond, and the word 'yes' is just dancing on his tongue, begging to come out.

He didn't even know what was really stopping him from saying yes. Maybe it was because he was afraid of change, or that he still thought he screwed up everything.

"I-i don't.. I can't just" Jason's head is moving a thousand miles an hour, and he doesn't even know what he wants, or needs.

"Jason, just calm down" Billy's giving him a soft smile, and intertwining their fingers together.

"Come stay with me, just for a week" Billy says calmly, trying to figure out what's going on in the other boy's head. They’re hearts are both beating quickly, and loudly that they both fear the other one can hear the rhythm of it. 

Jason blinks, trying to figure out if this is really happening or if it’s just a dream, he’s worried that he’s like a fish on a hook, just ready to take the bait. 

"Wait so, I’m gonna go to New York for a week" He questions, he doesn’t want Billy to proposition him with anything more than just a short visit, but at the same time he’d kind of hoping that he does. 

“Billy nods cautiously, he didn’t mean just a visit, but he realizes that Jason can’t just pack all of his stuff and move to a completely different state just to be with him.

"Okay, and then we're gonna be hundreds of miles apart again" He furrows his eyebrows looking away from Billy and at the ground, wondering if the ex blue ranger really thinks they can work out.

"Maybe if you like it, and like staying with me, you'd want to move there and be with me" Billy adds shyly, eyes wide, slightly shaking, and he’s got his foot tapping in a rhythmic beat.

Jason feels so much adoration for by the boy standing in front of him, it's almost like he's already got his bags packed and his plane ticket booked.

“Y-you’d want that?”

“Yeah, I think so” Billy answers back shyly, “I’d be with you, so yeah i’d definitely want that” Even if he’s not completely sure, right now his brain and heart are telling him yes, so that’s all that matters.

Jason’s still trying to figure out if this is what he wants, he’s sure it is, but it’s also a huge step even if he’s just going to visit, 

“Okay” He smiles reassuringly. “When do we leave?” He asks, he’s still worried, but as long as Billy is staring at him like that, he knows he making the right decision.

Billy’s heart bursts with joy. “Tomorrow at 6, if that’s okay.”

Both of them have still barely registered, what has happened, but just staring into each other’s eyes they know nothing matters right now but each other.

They both feel bad that they’re out here falling back in love while Trini and Kimberly are inside, but they feel like it’s impossible to take their eyes off of each other’s.

“Hey Jason” Billy speaks up, diverting his attention.

“Yeah?” 

“Can we kiss now?” He smiles, leaning in. 

“Oh we can do so much more than kiss” Jason winks, smiling into Billy’s lips, who’s giggling like a teenager.

“But” He says breaking the kiss before it’s even started. “We have some newlyweds to go cheer on” Jason laughs wickedly at Billy’s groaning, before racing off back to the wedding.


End file.
